goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Get Pinchy characters
This is list of characters that appeared in the Get Pinchy franchise, including the TV series of the same name. Main Characters Geoffrey Pinchot Geoffrey "Pinch" Michael Pinchot (voiced by Will Friedle in the TV Series and TBA in the films) - the 12-year-old son of Murray and Kendra, Christy's older brother and the main protagonist. He is the leader of the "Big Five". Christy Pinchot Christina "Christy" Natalie Pinchot (voiced by Tara Strong) - Geoffrey's 7-year-old sister. She is very protective of her brother. Murray Pinchot Murray Anthony Pinchot, Police Sergeant of OVPD (Orchard Valley Police Department) (voiced by Eric Andre (present day) and TBA (young)) - Geoffrey and Christy's tough father and Kendra's husband. He works as a police officer. Kendra Pinchot Dr. Kendra Joan Pinchot, DDS (née Harbour) (voiced by Nicole Sullivan in the TV Series and TBA in the film) - Geoffrey and Christy's mother and Murray's wife. She works as a dental worker. Elaine Elaine the Housekeeper '''(or simply '''Miss Elaine) (voiced by Tara Strong, impersonating Marjorie Main) - the housekeeper of the Pinchot family household. "Mama" Pinchot "Mama" Pinchot (voiced by TBA, impersonating TBA) - Murray's stern but loving mother and the paternal grandmother of Geoffrey and Christy. She speaks with a Southeastern Texas accent. "Mama" is referred to simply as "Grandma" by Geoffrey and Christy. "Gramp" "Gramp" Harbour '''(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kendra's old and cranky father and the maternal grandfather of Geoffrey and Christy. '''Pastor Walden Walden Charles Kingsland (often called Pastor Walden) (voiced by Tom Kenny, impersonating Rick Warren) - the pastor of the Orchard Valley Church and a close friend for the Pinchots. He is responsible for baptizing Christy. Pastor William William "Billy" (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the pastor of the Orchard Valley Church. Cameron Cameron Andreas Duke (voiced by Beetlejuice) - the most frequented attendee of the Orchard Valley Church. He is a driver for the Harley-Davidson motorcycle. He has a high voice and has a girlfriend. Secondary Characters Handyman Harry Handyman Harry (voiced by Paul Eiding) - the titular character of Geoffrey's favorite TV show, Handyman Harry. Angela Angela (voiced by Tara Strong) - Christy's imaginary friend who has blonde hair and wears a light blue dress. Kel Kellan "Kel" Robin Basil (voiced by Kenan Thompson) - Geoffrey's best friend and lieutenant of the "Big Five". Sunny Sonya "Sunny" Juliette Grider (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the ridiculed and tomboyish girl at middle school and the sergeant of the "Big Five". Slip Calvin "Slip" James Rapaport (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) - a nerdy student at middle school and the corporal of the "Big Five". He is allergic to peanut butter. Tag Derrick "Tag" Christopher McTaggart (voiced by Benjamin Diskin in the TV Series and Jonah Hill in the films) - an overweight and helpless boy and the private of the "Big Five". Aimee Aimee Serafino (voiced by Jessica DiCicco in the TV Series and Isabela Moner in the films) - a beautiful and popular girl at middle school whom Geoffrey is infatuated with and who is central part of a love triangle between Geoffrey and Howie. Howie Howard "Howie" Ray Cansen (voiced by TBA in TV Series and TBA in the films) - the 15-year-old tyrannical and arrogant school bully at middle school who consistently targets Geoffrey, Kel, Slip and Tag. He has a crush on Aimee Serafino. He is known for repeating 8th grade just once, all because of his recent bad behavior and tyranny during 8th grade. He is called "Bubba" by his sister Cassie. Recurring Characters Penelope Penelope Ashlynn Polverski (voiced by Sarah Vowell) - a snobby middle school girl who constantly antagonizes less popular girls, including Geoffrey's friend "Sunny". Despite being one of Howie's sidekicks however, she is shown to be slightly friendly towards Aimee Serafino. Mrs. Basil Mrs. Kristen Basil (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - Kellan's mother, the middle school teacher and another of the Pinchot family's close friends. Principal Bunsley Principal Bunsley (voiced by Idris Elba) - the African-American principal of the middle school with an Oxford English accent. Officer Emile Emile Darius Ballston, Police Corporal of OVPD (voiced by TBA) - the veteran police officer that serves as Murray Pinchot's partner. He is Kevin's younger brother and Keena's uncle. Chief Gomer Franklin "Frank" Gomer, Police Chief of OVPD '(often referred to as '"Mr. Boss") (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the police chief that serves as Murray's boss. Officer Sallie Rosalie "Sallie" Bean, Police Lieutenant of OVPD '''(voiced by Joan Van Ark (present day) and TBA (young)) - the female police officer who is Murray's friend from childhood. '''Officer Jamison Jamison Banner, Police Officer of OVPD (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the police officer who has a Midwestern accent. Officer Reggie Reginald "Reggie" Finley Cooper, Police Officer of OVPD (voiced by Nolan North (present day) and TBA (young)) - the police officer with the abuse coming from his childhood. The Blind Kid The Blind Kid (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Said to be a blind middle school student with a 4-section folding cane who constantly walks in front of the characters and who serves as a running gag. He usually makes humming sounds while walking. Film Characters Introduced in The Legend of The Sorcerer King: Part One The Black Wolves The Sorcerer King (voiced by Travis Willingham in the film and Vic Chao in the video games, impersonating legendary actor James Earl Jones) - the evil, intimidating and nameless sorcerer king who is the leader of The Black Wolves and the mastermind behind General Obsidius. He serves as the recurring titular antagonist of the film series. In Part Two, In Part Three (final part), General Obsidius (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - the older brother for Richter and the primary antagonist. He is an omnipotent black-clad modern-type sorcerer and the general of the army of husky spell-casting soldiers who work for the organization known as The Black Wolves. Pug-Face '('Pug for short) (voiced by Seth Rogen) - a goofy and immature half-human and half-pug soldier serving as a sidekick for the Sorcerer King. A member of The Black Wolves. He was once a popular host for the dog show, and now he was driven out of business after a person has a severe allergy to dogs. He is one of the two antagonists to be apprehended and cursed by the Sorcerer King. In Part Two, In Part Three (final part), Blackbeak '('Beak for short) (voiced by Australian actor Geoffrey Rush) - a sarcastic and rebellious half-human and half-Black eagle soldier serving as a sidekick for the Sorcerer King. A member of The Black Wolves. He was once a fine sniper who shoots down large birds and uses them as meat. He was captured by the Black Wolves soldiers and they hand him over to the Sorcerer King. As punishment, he was turned into a half-human and half-Black eagle creature and was forced to serve the Sorcerer King. He is one of the two antagonists to be apprehended and cursed by the Sorcerer King. In Part Two, In Part Three (final part), Agent Sharp (voiced by TBA) - a Metal Gear's Raiden-esque deadliest assassin working for the Sorcerer King and a member of The Black Wolves. The Black Wolves Soldiers They are the soldiers working for the Sorcerer King and the entire Black Wolves organization. Members Include: * Spellcasters: Common magic-welding soldiers, each of who are equipped with a magic wand with a silver sphere-shaped jewel on it that can convert victims into anything (such as a statue, mutated creature, doll, or object). * Musclemen: Strong and muscular male soldiers. * Randomists: Creatures made from objects that come to life by the Sorcerer King's magic. * Obsidiums: Enormous golems made from obsidian. * Spectrons: Phantom soldiers. The Search Party Kevin Ballston (voiced by TBA) - Keena's father, Emile's older brother, Bonnie's husband and the leader of the group known as the Search Party. Kevin is a rich man who suffers from PTSD and who is one of the close friends for the Pinchot family. He and his wife help the Pinchots in defeating the main villain so that Keena can be restored to normal. Bonnie Ballston (voiced by TBA) - Keena's mother and Kevin's wife. Like her husband, Bonnie suffers from PTSD. She and her husband help the Pinchots in defeating the Sorcerer King so that Keena can be freed from her petrified state. ROBO-BUDDY'' (or just '''Buddy') (voiced by James Corden) - A sentient but malfunctioning R2-D2-esque robot that likes to cause trouble in the house, such as turning the living room into its messy and untidy form. In Part Two, In Part Three (final part), Richter "Rick" (voiced by Omar Sy) - the benevolent younger brother for General Obsidius and a member of the Search Party. In Part Two, In Part Three (final part), Dauntless Davy (voiced by Sam Rockwell) - the finest crime-fighter and a member of the Search Party. During the long search for the Sceptre's crystal, he sacrifices himself to let the other members fend off the Black Wolves soldiers, and smiles at Geoffrey as he is the last victim to be converted into a statue and was destroyed by a Spellcaster soldier. Kooky (voiced by TBA) - a muscular but bewildered soldier and a member of the Search Party. Although he is mute, he constantly makes noises to mimic the sound of animals (such as pigs, cows, and dogs). Tico (voiced by Michael Peña) - a skilled Hispanic mechanic and a member of the Search Party. Luke (voiced by TBA) - a neckerchief-wearing kid who is the "worst dental patient" that Kendra Pinchot has ever seen and the youngest member of the Search Party. He wears a neckerchief that covers his cavity-prone mouth. He was nicknamed "The Feared Bandit With Cavities On His Teeth". Bullets (voiced by TBA) - a trigger-happy machine gunner and a member of the Search Party. During the long search for the Sceptre's crystal, the gunner is converted into a statue and was destroyed by a Spellcaster soldier. Squint (voiced by TBA) - a tracker and a member of the Search Party. During the long search for the Sceptre's crystal, the tracker is converted into a statue and was destroyed by a Spellcaster soldier. Other Characters Keena Ballston (voiced by teenage actor TBA) - the 12-year-old daughter of Kevin and Bonnie and Emile's niece. She has long blonde hair and often wears a pink princess dress. In a backstory that takes place before the events of the film, Keena is accidentally left behind and, to the horror of her parents, is hit by a powerful laser beam, turning her into a marble statue. Currently, Keena's petrified body is placed on the Orchard Valley Park to remind future onlookers that the main villain is coming to get them. The magic that inflicts Keena cannot be reversed by any means as the protagonists must defeat the Sorcerer King first so that Keena can be finally reverted to normal, once the last minute passes. Cassandra "Cassie" Cansen (voiced by Rowan Blanchard) - Howie's concerned but kind sister, younger by 3-and-a-half years. She is a middle school student and Keena's best friend. She makes his best to calm her brother down by summoning her father to neutralize him with an anti-aggression injection. She is referred to as "Sissy" only by her brother Howie. TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be the beautiful teenage princess of the kingdom who befriends Geoffrey and the Search Party. In Part Three (final part), TBA (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - Said to be the stern king of the kingdom and the princess's father who is reponsible for the protection of the crystal that is part of the Sceptre, a staff weapon that is used to defeat the Sorcerer King. In Part Three (final part), TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be the middle school's P.E. teacher. TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be Aimee's younger brother who has a crush on Christy. TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be a middle school girl and one of Aimee Serafino's friends. Like Keena and the girl below, she is one of the two characters that are turned into a stone statue. TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be a middle school girl and one of Aimee Serafino's friends. Like Keena and the girl above, she is one of the two characters that are turned into a stone statue. TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be the bully and Howie's sidekick. TBA (voiced by TBA) - Said to be the bully and Howie's sidekick.Category:Characters